High School Blade Works
by suplexedatrain
Summary: Due to a twist in fate, the Heroic Spirit EMIYA replaces Ddraig as the being sealed in Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear. Watch as our protagonist walks the path of the Wrought Iron Hero.
1. Chapter 1

High School Blade Works:

A High School DxD and Fate Stay Night crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night, Kinoko Nasu does. The same goes for High School DxD. For the first thing this disclaimer is meaningless. To those concerned, I am just a faceless person sitting in front of a computer. So why am I typing this disclaimer in the first place?

…Tradition, I guess.

Chapter 1: Twist in Fate

-x-x-x-

My name is Hyoudou Issei. Second year high school student attending Kuoh High. I cannot say I am proud of it, but I am extremely perverted.

Peeking at the Kendo Club from the lockers, peeking at the Athletics Club from a bush, peeking at the Swimming Club while…

My nose starts bleeding at the last memory.

Anyway, I am famous for being extremely lecherous.

Due to my reputation, the chance of my getting at a girlfriend is slightly above 0%.

So, it came as a surprise to when a cute girl named Amano Yuuma confessed to me.

"W-will you go out with me?" Her shy words still ring in my years. Actually, I thought it was a prank and she confessed to me on some sort of dare.

But ever since that day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I was in some sort of peace. I wanted to say 'it's my win' to every guy I walked past.

Anyway, it's my first date with Yuuma.

I arrived at the meeting spot three hours before Yuuma-chan did. As I waited counting meganekkos who walked past me, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets. It had an occult feel, with a magic circle and a sentence- "Your dream will be granted."- written.

I wanted to throw it away, but since I couldn't see a rubbish bin, I stuffed it in my pocket.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said, "Don't worry, I also just got here." I always wanted to say that!

Yuuma and I walked while holding hands. Walking while holding hands with my girlfriend, what a dream come true!

We enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant like ordinary high school students. As I watched Yuuma eat her chocolate parfait, my stomach felt full just by looking at her.

So this what teenagers feel while going on dates. I felt like I was really alive for the first time. In my mind, I thanked my parents for giving birth to me.

As I was thinking about these things, afternoon had passed by. The climax of our date approached.

We were at a park that was away from the town. There was no sign of people, and no one was there beside us. My erotic imagination hyped up.

Yuuma-chan, having let go of my hand, is standing before the fountain. "It sure was fun today." As she smiled, the sunset behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

This-this must be it!

"W-what is the w-wish you want?" The tone of my voice is deep and I stuttered. Damn! I finally blew it!

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me, reassuring me.

I tense in anticipation. My first kiss-

"Will you please die for me?"

-x-x-x-

-Wait, what?!

Yuuma says these words with a cruel smile. Her outfit for our date is replaced with a bondage suit. Black wings pop up behind her back. In a flash of light, a glowing spear of light appears in her hands.

She flies in the air with her wings which most definitely cannot sustain her body. Taking aim with her spear in a javelin throwing stance, her eyes lock on my chest-

_This is a dream. This cannot be anything other than a dream._ Meanwhile, I am convincing myself to deny reality.

Just when the spear is thrown…

_Dodge to the right._

A voice appears in my head, directing me.

Surprisingly, my body obeys. The spear aimed at my stomach only cuts my shirt.

_Who are you? _I question the voice in my head.

_Who am I… currently there is no time to answer any questions. Do you want to live?_

_Of course!_

_And what are you willing to give up to achieve that?_

_Anything!_

…_To match her weapon, you need a weapon of your own. Fight her with this._

The image of two black and white twin steel blades appears in my mind.

"Trace… on." My body heats up. In a flash of light, the swords in my mind appear in my hands.

There's just a little problem…

I don't know how to wield them.

As I question the voice inside my head, I am replied with a disappointing answer.

_Damn. Telling you to replicate that magic in a moment's notice was a hopeless task wasn't it? I am sorry, I couldn't save you…_ The voice is filled with despair. But I can't accept that! I don't want to die!

"Hahahaha! This is the Sacred Gear I was forced to track! Pathetic! What are you going to do with those swords? Throw them at me?"

Desperately, I do just that. The black blade in my right hand… I throw it at Yuuma.

Yuuma doesn't even try to dodge. Nevertheless, I completely miss.

"Pathetic. Well, it's getting late. I'll kill you quickly and go home." Saying that, another glowing spear appears in Yuuma's arms.

As she aims the spear, I give in to my despair. I have already accepted my death. My greatest desire… what was it, a harem? That shit doesn't even happen in anime, how could a pathetic person like me get a harem in reality? Just as Yuuma said, I am pathetic.

_Do not despair. Even if it's your final moment… face it standing up. Like a man. _The voice in my head reappears. It cannot save me. All it can do is offer me advice, which cannot save me.

…No, I have something which can save me, don't I?

The spear falls. I move before it can hit me. Even though I tried my best, there is still a hole in my shoulder.

But the adrenaline coursing through me nullifies the pain I should be feeling.

"Trace on." The black and white blades reappear. Once again, I throw them. The black blade misses completely. The white blade reaches near her, but is parried by Yuuma.

Once again, Yuuma summons her spear.

Once again, I dodge.

Throw. Throw. Dodge.

Throw. Throw. Dodge.

Throw. Throw. Dodge…

Five minutes later, the ground is littered with spears of light and black and white swords. My body is burning from the heat created with the use of the magic.

My body is completely exhausted, running purely on adrenaline. On the other hand, Yuuma looks like she is mildly annoyed.

"Well, Kalawarner will get pissed if I come back late. Sorry, this ends right here." Summoning her spear in her hand, she swoops down to stab me.

I back away as fast as I can. But at this moment, my body betrays me. My feet won't move. Swords won't appear.

My desperate desire to live overrides my body's surrender. Just as Yuuma stabs at my chest, I fall down in a crouch. As surprise fills her face, I claw at her feet with my hands…

…I don't know exactly what I did, but I managed to make her fall.

I need a sword, but swords won't appear. So, I pick up a blade buried into the ground.

Before Yuuma gets up, I clumsily slash her leg. As she screams, I realize that a slash to the leg won't stop her.

I get up from my crouch and stand up. Coldly, mechanically, I stab her in the heart.

A single gasp. That's all that comes from Yuuma before she dies.

I am left staring at the body. It doesn't magically disappear after her death.

Silky black hair. Slender body.

The violet eyes, still open after death. The surprised expression. The black wings, broken. Bloody chest. Bloody feet.

This image, I'll never forget it.

Unbidden, memories flow into my mind.

-The attractive girl in the school uniform. She came out of nowhere and confessed to me. I immediately accepted.

-Boasting to Matsuda and Motoyama about a girlfriend.

-Picking out clothes for my date.

-Getting to the meeting spot 3 hours early.

Yuuma's expression as we met, Yuuma's expression as we went on our date, Yuuma's expression as she announced my death...

The adrenaline leaves my body. I am going to faint. The wound on my shoulder won't kill me, but when I wake up, I'll be surrounded by weapons and a dead body…

Before fainting, I make a wish.

_I wish all this never happened. _

-x-x-x-

It's evening.

Yesterday, I returned from a training trip with Okita Souji-sensei. Even though he badly bruised me, I learnt many strong sword techniques.

Today, despite all, the exhaustion, I valiantly attended high school. Of course, I didn't absorb anything, but that will be remedied by a study session with the Occult Club.

As I was just lazing around in exhaustion in my bedroom, my pocket heated up.

…Damn, looks like my devil services are needed by a client.

I make my way to the magic circle carefully hidden by shelves.

Standing between the magic circle, I pour my demonic energy into the circle.

As I wait for the teleportation spell to activate, I cannot help but wonder who is calling for me.

I sure as hell hope it isn't some rich middle aged woman…

…

…It looks like a battle occurred. Swords and light spears are buried in the ground.

A Fallen Angel is lying dead on the ground.

Also, a human has also collapsed on the ground. Wait… those spiky hair look familiar…

"I-Issei!" I check him. Except for the hole on his shoulder and a large number of cuts and bruises, he looks alright.

As I check his pulse, he wakes up. "K-Kiba! Can you help me up?"

As I help him up, he glances at the dead body. Knowing what would happen, I back away as he empties his stomach on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Concerned, I ask him.

"Do I look okay?"

"Sorry. What happened?" I patiently hear as he tells me his sorry tale. From this, I conclude that he must have been attacked by a rogue Fallen feeling threatened about his Sacred Gear.

But what Sacred Gear would be strong enough for them to feel threatened?

As I am thinking, Issei gives one last cough. I brace myself for his questioning.

"So, how did you get here so quickly?" Oh, that's easy.

"I teleported here."

"Yeah, figured- wait, what!?"

"The explanation's kinda long, so I'll explain it to you tomorrow. Meanwhile, I'll help you cover this up. Can you take care of the swords?"

I draw up a magic circle around the Fallen's body as Issei makes the swords disappear. From this, it appears that Issei's Sacred Gear is a Sword-type Sacred Gear, just like mine.

For now, I'll concentrate on covering this up. I'll ask Issei about the details tomorrow.

-x-x-x-

The Fallen Angel Kalawarner is looking at the two boys, floating in the air with black wings. She was going to take care of the kid, but that plan got foiled after the Gremory Servant's appearance.

…Well, I'll just report to Kokabiel and hope he doesn't get too pissed off.

Five minutes later, she is safely in the old Church which is also the Fallen Angel hideout, magically talking with Kokabiel.

"…So, not only did Raynare get herself killed, you even failed to take down that boy?" The displeasure in his voice is evident. To appease him, Kalawarner quickly says, "W-wait! I found out about the kid's Sacred Gear! It created black and white short swords!"

"Black and white short swords! Could it be…" The voice on the other side appears to be thinking about something.

Hesitantly, Kalawarner says, "If you want me to, I could kill that boy later…"

"…No. Don't attack that boy. Actually, leave him alone for now. If it's who I am thinking about, he'll get stronger quickly. After that happens, maybe I'll fight him myself…" As Kalawarner fights to hide her confusion from her tone, the Fallen Angel Kokabiel reminisces about the greatest battle he ever fought in, and a certain red knight.

-x-x-x-

A/N- So, in this fic, Archer takes Ddraig's place. What changes will it make…

Actually, I don't know myself.

The name of Issei's new Sacred Gear, Archer's backstory, Issei's joining the Devils, Issei's Element and Origin, the possessor of the Boosted Gear Longinus… all these are to be decided.

For the first thing, I added an F S/N Style opening. How was it? Do you think Issei will still be a harem seeker after killing his first girlfriend? What about the Occult Club?

Note: Page segments fixed!

Please PM/ review your questions and opinions. I have yet to decide whether or not to continue this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Blade Works:

A High School DxD and Fate Stay Night crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night, Kinoko Nasu does. The same goes for High School DxD. For the first thing this disclaimer is meaningless. To those concerned, I am just a faceless person sitting in front of a computer. So why am I typing this disclaimer in the first place?

…Tradition, I guess.

Chapter 2: The Hero of Blades

-x-x-x-

"Trace off." I consult with the voice in my head and reject my magical energy which has created the blades. The blades simply disappear.

My shoulder has healed, and the blood from the bruises has disappeared. Kiba used some ointment which he received from his sensei on me.

Meanwhile, Kiba has drawn a magic circle under Yuuma's body. As he mutters a spell, the black circle suddenly glows silver. Yuuma's body starts burning.

"Goodbye, Yuuma." I watch her, my former girlfriend, burn to a crisp. I feel like crying, but the tears won't come. Kiba walks near me and gives me a pat on the back.

Somehow, that simple gesture is enough to comfort me. I start crying.

Yuuto Kiba is also called the 'Prince' of Kuoh High. If I have a 0% chance of going on a date, Kiba has a 100% chance. If he wanted, he could easily get laid. I have always hated him on principle. If this had happened any other time, I would be acting aggressive against this pretty boy.

After I let the last of my tears fall, Kiba looks at me with an awkward expression. Before an awkward silence falls, he asks me a question.

"Um, so what is the name of your Sacred Gear?" A meaningless question to dissolve the awkward atmosphere. But I still decide to reply.

"Eh, uh…" Just as I was going to reply 'I don't know' the voice in my head pops up again.

_Tell him it's Iron Forge._

"Eh, it's called Iron Forge!" Hearing that, Kiba smiles. "Good. My own Sacred Gear is Blade Blacksmith." A flash of light, and a one-handed straight sword is in his hands.

I bring the image of the black and white blades into my mind and say the spell to recreate them. "Trace On." Surprisingly, nothing happens.

The voice in my head provides the reason why. _You are no longer facing a life-or-death situation and the adrenaline is no longer in your system. With further training, you will be able to reuse your powers, but not now._

Before the voice goes away, I ask. _Um, I don't know anything to call you besides 'voice in the head', so can I know your name?_

_Archer. You can call me Archer._ The voice is filled with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry, Kiba. Looks like the whole thing was just a stroke of luck."

Kiba gives a good-natured smile. "No, you activate your Sacred Gear for the first time, didn't you? Train a little and you will gain proper control over it."

I remember a word that he has been repeating. "Sacred Gear? Is that the name of my ability?"

"Yeah. The God in the Heaven created the Sacred Gear as a boon to humans and to help them stand against the massively superior Angels and Devils." After this, he looks around for a bit. The swords, spears and Raynare's body have already disappeared. It is around 8:30 now.

We decide to go home. As we talk about Sacred Gears, God, Angels and Devils, I feel much better. Sometimes, Archer interjects and helps me understand things. My clothes are still bloody and cut up, but no one is paying attention to me.

"So you are a Devil?" I ask him as we walk by.

"Yes. I am a Knight of Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory House of the 72 Pillars." Saying this with pride, he perks up his chest. If he would have been a girl, the jiggling of breasts would be interesting… looks like my perversion has returned.

"Gremory… that's one of the demons in the Ars Goetia, isn't it? A woman riding on a camel… I don't remember much about it, but… she has the power to incite love of old women or something."

Kiba makes a pained expression. "That's… true. Were you interested in the occult?"

"No, I read that in a manga." A visual novel, Bible Black, actually…

"Anyway, as I said before, please meet us tomorrow. I'll introduce you to Buchou and she can properly everything to you."

Meanwhile, we arrive at my house. Kiba has already fixed my clothes up so I can just enter in. Before we part ways, Archer's voice sounds in my head.

_Ask him about the payment._

I almost forgot. "Hey Kiba, how much do I need to pay you to honor the contract?"

"Well, you have to pay for my help in covering things up and patching up your injuries. I think I offered some counseling as well. The job took around 2 hours, somewhat longer than most of my jobs. So, well, you owe me…" My eyes widen up as Kiba quotes an absurd figure.

-x-x-x-

"So Issei, how was your date?" While having dinner with my family, Dad asks me a question.

The date was pretty good, just the aftermath sucked. The pretty girl I was running around with whipped out a magic spear and tried to kill me and I was forced to kill her in self defense. Kiba helped me out, but it wasn't without a price. I had to empty almost all my savings to pay Kiba back.

Seeing my expression, Dad fills his voice with sympathy. "Ehh, so it didn't work out that well, huh? Don't worry about it. It was good of your friend to help you back home." At any other time, I would have been saying that Kiba was not my friend, but I don't have the energy to refute.

After quickly having dinner and brushing my teeth, I make my way to bed. I am sleeping two hours earlier than usual, but my parents have understanding expressions. I quickly make my bed and lie down to sleep.

I calm my mind. Now that everything is over, it is easier. I completely empty my mind. Imitating some details from a manga I have read, I contact the spirit sealed within me.

The world has changed. It is swelteringly hot. The ground is parched, with swords buried in every corner, like headstones in a graveyard. The sky is filled with smoke and churning gears. It reminds me of a forge.

A small distance from me, a tanned white haired man is standing. Clad in red coat over his black armor and flaunting a red cloak, he projects the aura of great strength.

…Wow, I didn't expect something shown in an anime to actually work.

-x-x-x-

"…So you are Archer?" I ask the imposing man in front of me.

He gives a small smirk. "Yes. How are you, my little Master?"

"Shouldn't you call me jailer instead? You know, since I am sealing you inside me?" Once more, my stupidity comes forth as I ask irrelevant questions.

With an amused smirk, he replies back. "If you say so. But I believe that 'Master' has a better ring than 'Jailer'."

"Forget about it, just call me by my nickname, Ise. Anyway, why did the… Fallen Angel attack me?"

"I believe she attacked because she was afraid of my power."

"Your… power?" The 'power' was a lame ability to create swords from thin air. Not that it wasn't a good power, but Raynare herself could make light spears appear out of thin air. It was nothing new to her.

Of course, if the power was to create legendary weapons…

"The power of Iron Forge is… Hey Archer, can you create Excalibur or something?"

Archer scowls. "'Iron Forge' is the name of the weakest Blade creating Sacred Gear. If would be wise to not spread information about my existence… it could easily get you killed. Worse, some Devil might kill you, stck a chess piece in you and force you to join his Peerage."

As I wonder about the last bit, Archer continues.

"The True Name of this world is Unlimited Blade Works. And as for your other question…"

Archer walks ahead of me. Pulling out a sword buried in the ground, he hands it to me.

The second my eyes fall on the blade, I am left speechless. This blade is so beautiful that giving it any human appellation of beauty will only tarnish. The power radiating from this blade is immense. On the blade is an inscription in an unknown language.

"Is this… Excalibur?" The legendary sword of King Arthur. More famous than the Knights of the Round Table, more famous than King Arthur himself, this sword can be easily said to be the most famous sword in the world.

"With your power, can I…" I cannot even complete my words. If I had this blade in the fight against Raynare, then I could have beaten her in an instant.

"Pfft… hahaha!" At my question Archer begins laughing. "Someone like you… well, train for a decade and then maybe you'll be able to do it. Add twenty more years to survive the backlash."

"Well, Archer, what do you think I should do now?" I fought Yuuma and survived. I am pretty sure she had comrades. What if they want revenge for her death? I need to get stronger, strong enough to not die. I know this sounds like a cheesy manga protagonist line, but my high school life has turned into an action anime. And I am not sure if I am the protagonist or a expendable side character.

But if I AM expendable, I'd sure like to die in the heroine's arms… Before I can concentrate on the weird train of thought, Archer starts speaking.

"The first step is to get stronger. A low level Fallen Angel like that woman managed to nearly kill you. Even though it was impressive of you to survive and even kill her after activating your Sacred Gear for the first time in a moment of panic, things will get even more difficult. But the first step now, is to sleep. Tomorrow, I will teach you how to handle your power."

Agreeing with him, I once more take tips from the manga ,close my eyes concentrate on my bedroom. The world of swords blurs away and I reappear in my bedroom.

Fully expecting to be plagued by nightmares, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

-x-x-x-

As his new wielder disappears from his world, Archer pauses to think about him. Hyoudou Issei… the red knight first met the boy when he activated his Sacred Gear in an adrenaline rush.

Even when outmatched, the boy fought to the end and even survived.

It has not even been a day yet, but the Red Knight believes that his new wielder will be interesting.

-x-x-x-

"Wake up! Baka! Or I'll ki-kiss y-you!" The alarm clock's tsundere voice wakes me up. Eh, tsundere. Then it must be Wednesday today…

_You certainly have an interesting alarm._ I ignore Archer's jab as I get myself out of my bed.

Last night was horrible. Yuuma cackling after stabbing me in the neck, me cackling after stabbing Yuuma in the heart, killing Raynare with a sword after being fatally stabbed by a spear in the lungs…

Countless variations on how the fight could have went. I shake my head, clearing it of all the grisly ways I could have died, go down the stairs and start brushing my teeth.

A short time later, after completing my morning ablutions, I eat Mom's handmade breakfast and rush out.

"Bye Dear. Don't think about yesterday and just do your best." Tch. Still consoling me after yesterday's debacle.

_Still, that advice is worth following. _I agree with Archer. Remove all thoughts of murderous girlfriend and just carry on with my life.

As I enter Kuoh High's gates, all eyes are on me. This isn't surprising, as I am a known pervert and many people hate me for my guts. But rather than derision at my perversion, their eyes are filled with- pity?

_What did you do? _Archer's voice questions me.

I don't know. I just perved on the Kendo Club three days before, but that shouldn't be this important…

_You perved on the Kendo Club? I thought you were an otaku, but you are also a pervert now? _Archer's voice is filled with disapproval and amusement.

Hid myself in a locker and tried to peek. Unfortunately, my friends were so concentrated on the stripping girls that they didn't let me have a peek. When the girls found out, all three of us were beaten up- and I didn't even get to peek!

It looks like Archer was left speechless at my reply. As I made my way to the classroom, many people pointed fingers at me and gave sympathetic glances. As I entered the classroom, I was jumped by Matsuda and Motohama.

"Issei! We heard how that bitch tricked you! Do not fear! I have gotten you these "'Taimanin Asagi' OVAs! If you want to, the three of us can get together at my home and watch them! Just like the old days!" As Matsuda says this, I instinctually reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ise, You don't need to hide anything. Three days before, a girl named Amano Yuuma came and confessed to you. Yesterday, I heard that you went on a date with that girl where she tricked you out of your savings and ran away! Don't worry, we are comrades in arms! Any bitch that tricks you is automatically our enemy!"

As Motohama says this, I flinch at Yuuma's name. On seeing that, the Kendo Club President, Katase pats my back. "Don't worry. That bitch… well, I am sorry she tricked you but it's alright now. Honestly, I thought you would be moping at home about yesterday." This girl who just three days ago, tried to kill me by assaulting me with a blunt weapon, is comforting me! Has the world ended?

_Don't worry, it hasn't. The Fallen Angel from yesterday hypnotized everyone here and got close to you under the guise of Amano Yuuma. Since, the person named Amano Yuuma doesn't exist in the school registry, a plausible reason had to be made for her appearance and subsequent disappearance. 'Amano Yuuma came to dupe the stupid pervert out of his savings and disappeared after accomplishing her goal' sounds plausible, doesn't it?_

Yuuma didn't take my savings, Kiba did that… Wait, could this be some sort of 'after-sales service' after Kiba's service?

_That… makes sense. As it is, try to take advantage of it._

"Don't worry Katase, this Ise will not be defeated by such minor setbacks!" I shout it, announcing my will to the entire class. I was going to add the 'I will definitely get an harem' line, but decided that it would be detrimental.

Just as I said that, the sensei arrived. As I thought I would get a detention for making a loud proclamation in class, the sensei looks sympathetically at me.

Damn, this is great. This is completely worth the loss of my savings!

-x-x-x-

It's lunch break. Just as I finish mom's tastier than usual handmade bento, Yuuto Kiba enters the classroom.

"Hey, Kiba." I wave at him.

"Hyoudou-kun. Can you follow me? As I promised, let us go meet Rias-buchou."

As I follow him, I expected everyone to go "Whoa, why is the pervert being taken to Rias-oneesama!" or something like that. Due to 'Kiba's after-sales service', everyone thinks Rias is going to assure me that she'll track down Yuuma or something like that.

_Brace yourself, we are going to negotiate with Devils. _Heeding Archer's advice, I put up an air of confidence and walkkk with Kiba.

-x-x-x-

A/N- Hello, this is the rather short chapter 2! Issei is going to confront Rias next chapter! As for now, Issei and Archer are making themselves appear weak, while trying to prepare for Fallen Angel revenge! Just how will everything go?

Since, Raynare is out of the picture, Asia might actually end up fighting Issei! What is your opinion on that?

Also, everyone is being sympathetic to Issei! How is Kiba's after sales service?

Actually, there was supposed to be Fem!Kiba but I shelved that! Thanks for all your reviews!

PS- "The True Name of this world is Unlimited Blade Works." That is the name of the Reality Marble, not the Sacred Gear. I guess I'll have Issei or Archer themselves name it later.

PS/2- Piterio's Review: Issei used his Sacred Gear for the first time. He barely got the first two steps of Projection correct and couldn't add the boomerang ability. And no, no slash.

PS/3-This is more of a fanfic request. As you know, canon!Rias gets her Pieces in extremely unlikely locations and coincidences. (eg. What the fuck was the Maou's sister doing in a place where human experiments were occurring?) So, a fic where Rias is a manipulating, conniving bitch who puts people in despairing situations and kills them, and rescues them by resurrecting them. She plays around with Issei while laughing at his back and uses Sirzech's repo as a Maou for her gain. Riser's situation is completely manipulated by her and she does all that because she hates his guts. Only Grayfia knows about her and has inspired her to become like this. Manipulative!Rias is better than Dumbledore, Lelouch AND Light combined! Just think how that nice bod will help in 'convincing' people!

If that isn't possible, a fic where they find Rias loitering around the Holy Sword Creating Project and capture her would also do. Rias, as the Super Devil Maou's little sister, gets tortured and experimented on as Sirzechs and her peerage are convinced of her death! Kiba is the only person who inspires Rias to live on! RiasXKiba!

PS/4- Did you watch F/ SN episode 3? Berserker owns everyone, period! And when Rin attacks Ilya, does she wait for Berserker to haul her ass out? No! Cue "high grade, autonomous, shape shifting familiars!" Of course, seeing Shirou being overall pathetic was a bit of a dampener, though.


	3. Chapter 3

High School Blade Works:

A High School DxD and Fate Stay Night crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night, Kinoko Nasu does. The same goes for High School DxD. For the first thing this disclaimer is meaningless. To those concerned, I am just a faceless person sitting in front of a computer. So why am I typing this disclaimer in the first place?

…Tradition, I guess.

Chapter 3: An Introduction to the world of Angels and Devils

-x-x-x-

While walking to the Occult Research Club clubroom, I ask Kiba a question. "Kiba, did you spread those rumors about Yuuma tricking me and taking all my savings?"

Kiba makes an apologetic face. "Actually, that Fallen Angel basically brainwashed the entire school into believing that she was a student. Since Buchou didn't want to delete everyone's memory of her due to the complications that could arise, we decided to spread that rumor, believing it couldn't hurt. Sorry for that."

"Don't worry, it isn't bad at all. Suddenly, everyone has started loving me. I probably wouldn't be beaten up if I was caught peeking!" I probably won't be peeking on girls for at least a month. Even when I tried watching some porn yesterday, Yuuma's cold, dead face kept popping up.

"You have weird tastes, Hyoudou-kun." We continue to walk on. Since we are just walking, I decide to talk with Archer.

_Archer, what do you think of Devils?_

_Devils are existences which live to torment humans. It is a fundamental reason why I fought against them in the Great War between the Three Factions._

_But Kiba is a Devil, isn't he?_ Kiba told me that he was a Devil.

_Yes, and that is something I fail to understand. Reincarnation of humans into Devils… that is something I do not understand._

_Archer, when did this Great War happen?_

…_2000 years ago. _This guy, he is 2000 years behind times!

_So a human has never awakened your power in 2000 years?_

_I believe not. Sacred Gears usually change owners after a gap period of 50 or so years. My gap period is longer due to being irregularly sealed by Him to fulfill a contract I made with him. Also, the people I was sealed in were exceptionally ordinary and died of simple reasons like illness and old age, without awakening my power. Without my power being awakened, I lost track of time and was forced to live on the hill of blades. I feel like it was just yesterday, that I was summoned to fight in the War._

_So, I am the first person who has awakened you?_

_Unfortunately, yes. Since I have never been awakened before, the world has never felt my power. Being largely unknown, I haven't even received a name._

…_You told me your name was Archer._

_Not that, you idiot! Every Sacred Gear is given a decent name, like Iron Forge or Blade Blacksmith. Nobody has given this gear a name!_

_So, you spent 2000 doing nothing at all? Couldn't you at least think of a name?_

…_Point taken._

As I talk with Archer, Kiba leads me to the old school building.

Surrounded by the trees, this is the old school building. Apparently, it was used a long time ago and there is no sign of people here. It is creepy enough to be included in the "seven wonders of the school".

The building looks very old and made of wood, but there aren't any broken windows here. It's old but not that bad.

"Is this where the Occult Research Club is located? Strangely, I feel like this place is haunted."

_Rather than this place being haunted, it has been warded to repel intruders. The creepy aura keeps people way." _Archer interjects to provide his explanation. Whenever something supernatural happens, he explains what is happening. He is kind of helpful in that way.

Kiba gives a similar explanation and we enter the two storey high building and go up the stairs. As we enter further, I notice something.

The corridor is clean. Even though it appears that only one room is in use, there are no cobwebs anywhere. Even though it looks like an old, worn-down building from the outside, inside it's nothing like it looks.

_This is the trickery of a devil. Hiding a Workshop in a high school, what are they thinking? _Archer sounds… angry.

_I guess we'll know things rather quickly. _I have no idea what a Workshop is, so I guess I'll ask later.

We enter the Occult Research Club's room. Since it's break, everyone has their bento boxes out. Luckily, I remembered to bring my bento with me.

We make some small talk and eat. After we have finished our bentos, Rias sempai gets to the point. "So, let me introduce myself. My name is Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club. Our club's members are Akeno, Kiba and Koneko." The three of them greet me. "That is something any student here can find out. But Issei-kun, today you are going to find out something that not many people know. The truth is…"

After a dramatic pause, black wings appear behind the club members. Rias floats a bit in the air.

"We are all devils."

"_You idiot! Why didn't you interject a sarcastic comment while she was making that overly dramatic speech?!" _Archer is screaming in my mind.

-x-x-x-

After this, we talk about more important things. Like the reason I was almost killed.

"So, since my Sacred Gear isn't even that special, the only reason I was killed was for the Fallen Angel's sick amusement?" With anger in my words, I summarize Rias' and the occult clubs politely worded explanations.

Gremory-san flinches a bit at my blunt words. "As you have said."

"It seems likely that the Fallen did it without informing her colleagues. Also Kiba informed me that you summoned him immediately after dispatching her. Hence, it is likely that you will not be tracked down and attacked for your actions." As she says this, she runs her fingers down her crimson hair. I ignore that anime-style Club President action and focus on her statement. I won't be attacked for killing Yuu- no, the Fallen.

I ponder on the statement for a while. After a pause, I answer with a soft voice, "…So, I can continue with an ordinary life."

"Exactly." Kiba says this while giving a brilliant smile. _This guy should become a model or actor, he'll definitely succeed._

"So, what are your plans after this?" Rias asks me. I glance quickly at my watch; it's around ten minutes before the break ends.

"I think I'll start on reactivating my Sacred Gear, I haven't been able to activate it since that incident. Even if it's weak, it's all I have. Also, I guess I'll join the Kendo Club. I haven't practiced the art of the sword since middle school." Pausing for a moment, I try to remember if anything's left. "Oh, I'll have to somehow earn back my savings too." Kiba makes a nervous expression at my words.

"Right, that doesn't sound bad. If you have difficulty with the Sacred Gear, just ask Kiba. He has a similar Gear too. Kiba is also a pretty good swordsman. Just ask him for a spar, since he is you friend, he won't mess you too bad. I think I am forgetting something…"

Meanwhile, Koneko-chan quietly hands over a five sheets to Gremory-san. "Oh, thanks Koneko! Here, take these. If you have a wish you would like to make, hold this paper and concentrate on your wish. A Gremory Devil will appear to grant your wish. If you summon a Club Member, I'll give you a 15% discount!"

I carefully fold the papers and put them in my pocket. Meanwhile, the other club members are packing up, since break is going to end soon.

I do the same and take my leave.

-x-x-x-

Soon, class was over. On Archer's advice, I decided to join the Kendo Club. To do that, I had to meet with Katase-san, the Kendo Club captain. Today, my I can milk the sympathy to the highest and get a membership. Still, I am sure Katase won't make it easy for me…

_Archer, is this really important? Katase will probably ask something ridiculous, like beat all the members of the Kendo Club…_

_Don't worry. I don't think something ridiculous like that will happen…_

Well, only one way to find out…

I enter the Kendo Clubroom. Katase is alone, practicing some katas. Her child-like face is full of determination while swinging the bamboo blade.

"Excuse me, Katase-san? Can I talk to you about something?" Seeing my face, Katase becomes angry, but quickly hides it into an expressionless face.

"Ah, Hyoudou-kun? How may I help you?"

"Umm… I would like to join the Kendo Club." Awkwardly, I ask Katase. Her memory wouldn't have been wiped out in three days, so she would still want her revenge for being peeked on…

"Is that so. Well, before we admit you in, you'll have to pass a test of sorts. Since, there wasn't club today, I'll have to call all the club members for the test. In the meantime, please put on the Kendo gear." With a remarkably cool voice, she points me to the cabinet where the gear is stored. As she closes the door behind her, I fumble and put on the armour, helmet and arm-protectors.

Well, most of the members will be gone home due to having a off-day. Katase will probably return with 4-5 members…

Having put on the gear, I start some basic katas. It will be best to practice before doing whatever Katase is thinking about.

Half an hour later, I am cursing my luck. All 25 members of the Kendo Club are arrayed in their uniforms.

"Sorry, Hyoudou-kun. Most of the girls went home since there wasn't Club today, so it took a while for them to arrive." Katase is smiling with genuine joy.

Seriously?! The entire club arrived to watch my humiliation?

I somehow avoided swearing.

"So, the rules are that you have to fight every single member of the Kendo Club to join. To win, you have to get three points. Do you accept?"

Killing my self-preservation instinct, I answer. "Yes."

"That's good. Ai, would you like to start?"

"Yes, kaichou." Ai steps forward. Black hair are cut short, and she has a smirk on her face. She has nice legs, but my mind is calculating how fast she could use them to rush me.

"1, 2,3…START!"

I take up a defensive kata as Ai attacks me, her wooden sword aimed at my arm protectors.

I lightly draw back my arm, so that the strike of the bamboo sword hits my arm protector without hurting me.

"One point!" Ai smirks. Backing away, she attacks me with a stab at my armor. I move slightly to the left, so that the bamboo blade hits me right at the point-scoring area.

"Two points!" Katase's voice takes a sneering tone. Of course, I've lost two points in nearly two minutes, so how can I be expected to win?

This time, Ai decides to attack my arm-protector again. Once again, I move my position so that her sword won't hurt me while hitting me…

WHAP.

Suddenly, she changes her posture and attacks my helmet! Oww… that hurt…

"Three points, Issei you lose!" Smirking, she declares her verdict. But I've prepared my defense.

"Katase, you said that I had to _fight_ every opponent, not _defeat_ every opponent! Come on, have some mercy, this is the first time I've picked up the kendo stick in almost three years!"

When I say that, Katase scowls at me. After talking with Murasame, she makes her decision.

"Okay, then I'll just change some rules. Issei, to defeat you opponent, you have to either score three points against them, have three points scored against you or knock them out. If you stay down for 10 counts, you lose. You have to defeat 24 opponents to win."

I finally panic when I understand what was going to happen. Getting beaten down by 24 seriously angry girls will reflect badly on my physical and mental health! "K-Katase! At least change the 'knocked down' time to 1 minute!" Archer has gone completely quiet! This is the only thing I can think off…!

"Well, I'll allow it. With your skill at kendo, I don't think you can do this. Also, if you somehow manage to last an hour, I'll give you an automatic win. Is that okay?" The only way it would be okay was if the 25 opponents were reduced to two!

I regulate my breathing. Stress won't save me. Also, I am not as weak as before.

I can… I look at the entrance. It is being manned by 3 girls. Reading my thoughts, Katase smiles. "You can't run." No running. All I can do now, is fight.

Meanwhile, Katase whips out a camera. Well, looks like Katase is going to have me recorded while I am having the crap beaten out of me. I wonder how many likes the video 'Kuoh Academy pervert Hyudou Ise beaten up by the Kendo Club' will garner?

I have to stay standing for an hour. After which, I can finally start using my Sacred Gear's true all, if you don't know how to wield a sword, how can you use it?

Meanwhile Katase has finished pep talking her girls. "Murasame, go! You know what to do!"

Black hair done in proper Japanese style, Murasame comes to beat me. I take up a defensive posture. Since Murasame is second only to Katase in Kendo proficiency, I can't hope to beat her. Also, she already knows about my strategy.

I take up a defensive kata. Meanwhile, I converse with Archer in my thoughts.

_You idiot, everything went worse than I could even think! Murasame is the second best in Kendo proficiency! She is going to toy with me for a while, and knock me with three strikes when I am exhausted! What the hell do I do?_

-x-x-x-

A/N- Well… there is a reason I haven't been updating. And the reason is…

Mastermind Hunting by Louis IX. An awesome HP fic, check it out. It is nearly impossible to describe, but I'll use one word: awesome.

Also, can anyone rec a fic in Arawn D. Raven's style except for, you know, being written by Arawn D. Raven? You know, abandoned by Potters to the Dursleys for some reason, being almost killed by the Dursleys, being saved by magic transporting him to another world, becoming powerful and being returned back in the Triwizard where he call out the Potters for their mistakes? Oh, and manipulative!Dumbledore, too.

Also, some thoughts:

"Shinji and Shirou are thus very similar. They're both romantically linked to Rin, but the girl only likes our wholesome hero. They both have no mana to give to their Servants, but our wholesome hero lets Saber stay at home and rest up. Rider, on the other hand, has the unfortunate task of hunting her own juice, if you will. And oh yeah, Sakura plays some sort of role in both guys' lives. So, to put it in another way, Shinji and Shirou are almost like foils."

- E Minor, Excerpt of Moesucks review of Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, ep. 6 review.

What do you think about it? It freaks me out to even compare Shirou to Shinji. Whaddaya think?


	4. Chapter 4

High School Blade Works:

A High School DxD and Fate Stay Night crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night, Kinoko Nasu does. The same goes for High School DxD. For the first thing this disclaimer is meaningless. To those concerned, I am just a faceless person sitting in front of a computer. So why am I typing this disclaimer in the first place?

…Tradition, I guess.

Chapter 4: Training

-x-x-x-

Under Katase's command, all those violent bitches took turns in beating me up. After I learnt that my previous method of intentionally losing did not work anymore, I started fighting seriously. Unfortunately, that meant nothing to the Kendo Club girls. I lasted for around 25 minutes.

After I decided that I needed to join the Kendo Club, I stupidly barged in without any training or practice. Fortunately, Katase took pity on my broken body and allowed me to join the club.

After being thoroughly beaten up, I fainted. Katase woke me up and drove me out of the Club. I hurriedly thanked Katase, picked up my things and rushed out of the clubroom.

At the moment, I am walking home and simultaneously I am talking to the spirit sealed in me, wondering how my life ended up like this.

_You bastard, was joining the Kendo Club worth this? Those bitches literally beat every bone in my body! Also my balls! I swear, accidentally kicking me there 5 times! And kicking is not even valid in Kendo! Also, Kotomi used a metal-tipped shinai! That's clearly out of the rules and was intended to fracture me! And…_

Archer listened to my mental rant and when it was finally over, interjected.

_Did that long rant feel good?_

…_Yes. _I reluctantly answer back. _What should I do now? _Having a power that creates swords makes it clear that I should learn sword fighting. Hence joining the Kendo Club was essential. I desperately need to become stronger.

_After we return home, Archer, can you teach me magic?_

…_As you command. But beware, 'To be a magus is to walk with death.' If you wish to learn magic from me, you will have to put your life on the line. Can you accept that?_

…_Of course. _My mind reverts to that horrible scene with Yuuma. To protect my own life, I killed another person. I rejected my death and pushed it on another person. I don't want to kill anybody, but I definitely don't want to die either. Even though I don't know what the meaning of 'walking with death' is, I have no option other than doing it.

-x-x-x-

Ahh. How annoying. Just yesterday, I reported Raynare's death to Azazel. Azazel said that he would inform me if some other angel would be sent to complete our team. For the moment, I had taken Raynare's place as leader.

"Dohnaseek, Raynare." I call my fellow Fallen by their names to get their attention. "Since Raynare got herself killed, I have been appointed the leader for now. The mission is the same. Also…"

"What mission! We aren't doing anything at all! Raynare interpreted that mission as murdering Sacred Gear users and got herself killed! And we can't even get revenge on her killer! Well, it isn't like I actually cared about getting revenge for that bitch…" Among all of us nobody really cared about Raynare. She was only the leader because she was the strongest among us.

"…Don't interrupt me. Anyway, Azazel found out that Raynare got herself killed off and decided to investigate. He found out that Kokabiel told Raynare to kill the Sacred Gear users." I didn't tell them that he also found out that Kokabiel commanded me to report about Raynare's killer, but didn't reprimand me. Obeying instructions of those stronger than you to avoid pissing them off and getting killed off seems to be alright in his book.

"Anyway, Kokabiel is in some hot water for now. Freed has also been recalled. Also, Azazel gave us a mission. Tomorrow, an excommunicated nun named Asia Argento will be joining us. We have to get her. Any questions?" Mittelt and Dohnaseek glare at me.

"So, we have to get a stupid nun, huh? What's so important about her in the first place?" Mittelt looks like she is pissed off and Dohnaseek hides his frustration in silence. Not having to do anything at all and being confined to this dilapidated Church has done wonders for them.

"She possesses a Sacred Gear. Twilight Healing, a powerful healing-type gear."

"Is that so. Well, I don't really care." Dohnaseek answers back. Having nothing to do, he keeps on challenging Mittelt and me to spars. Having nothing to do, we usually accept.

"So, is there anything else?" Dohnaseek impatiently tells us.

"Actually, there is." I found something interesting in Raynare's belongings. The giant cross, I pick it up and take it to my new subordinates…

"…What is that?" Dohnaseek looks suspiciously at the cross.

"An invention of the Grigori. Chaining a person at this cross and performing a ritual extracts the Sacred Gear of that person while killing that person."

"So, are you planning to extract this nun's Sacred Gear for yourself? That's against Azazel's instructions, you know." Dohnaseek grins while stating the obvious.

Instead of answering, I state a fact. "With such power, you would think that this Sacred Gear extraction ritual would be more popular, right? Unfortunately, every person who takes in such a Gear gets a very powerful curse placed on them. I don't think anyone has actually lived for more than a week with an extracted Gear inside them."

"What are you planning then?" Dohnaseek asks me with a thoughtful expression.

"The Grigori's reports have found out that the curse is Divine Retribution for killing the original possessor. So, if we can convince Asia Argento to use her Sacred Gear while extraction is proceeding…"

"…It would be possible to get a Sacred Gear without getting cursed with Divine Retibution."

-x-x-x-

…_Analysis complete. Do you want to know the results?_

At the moment, I am meditating in my room with Archer. Archer is scanning my body to reveal my magic potential.

"Yeah, please."

_Well, you have 36 high quality Magic Circuits which are in perfect condition and haven't deteriorated at all… That appears to be due to my existence._

…And what does that mean?

_Magic circuits are like nerves whoch conduct magic. Put simply, if you have Magic Circuits, you can use magic. 36 are fairly high. Now, I'll walk you through the basics._

_Don't close your eyes and breath normally._ What? I thought I would have to meditate first.

_Now, recreate the event that destroyed your ordinary life._

Wait, what?!

_The moment when you stabbed Yuuma Amano and killed her. The attractive body lying broken. The face frozen in perpetual shock. The clothes splattered with blood. The crimson blood flowing from the heart where you stabbed her. Recreate it in your mind._

I unconsciously follow Archer's words. My mind feels like it will lock up. The trauma of killing someone etches itself on my mind-

_Now, chant the aria and recreate the swords you used before!_

I unconsciously chant the spell.

"Trace… on!"

My body suddenly heats up, the sensation like when I fought against Raynare. The swords are…

I recreate the yin-yang twin blades I summoned during my fight against Raynare. Unconsciously, my mind runs through the creation concept, structural blueprint and composition material of the twin blades.

When the process is complete, I am left gripping two twin blades.

I return from the trance that came over me. All I can see is a blur.

…Looks like I was unconsciously crying.

Is this… what it means to walk with death?

-x-x-x-

A/N- Gah, you guys must be complaining. After nearly 2 months, a 1k chapter! Sorry, I didn't feel much inspiration for it.

So, the Sacred Gear extraction ritual will be put to good use! But now, what the hell do I do with the angels? Actually, I know what I am gonna do with the angels but try and guess!

…Also, can anyone rec a fic where Ron and Hermione's married life spectacularly falls apart? A many chaptered, complete fic would be good, though anything else would also do. The appearance on canon characters like Albus Severus Potter(why the hell would someone name his child after the two men who plotted and manipulated his life is still unknown to me) and Rose Weasley would be great too.

Also, I found out a truly awesome fic called Trinity, authored by Beast Lair's Kieran. It even has a Tv Tropes page. Of note is the fact that two of the protagonists are OCs from Kieran's earlier fics and Shirou is basically an OC-stand in.


End file.
